The All-Star Plushies (Michael's Home Movie Series)
The All Star Plushies was a HDTV Spin-Off of Michael Igafo-Te'o Film Productions' Original 2011 "Talking Plushie" Home Movie Series ("The Plushies" - 2012 BancyTOON Award Winner for Best Filmmaking and Best Live-Action Home Movie on "The Plushies go To Florida Parts I & II" (NOTE That 2011's "The Plushies" had its newer episodes abruptly cancelled because Michael's Windows Vista Desktop Computer crashed and died out of power in Early October 2013 (only to be immediately replaced by the much more stable MacBook Pro laptop computer (as purchased by Michael Igafo-Te'o on Early Summer 2013 along with a Mac OS X version of "DigiCel FlipBook" software)) except a total of 5 Episodes in The Complete Series were saved into one of the giant USB storage cards owned by The Igafo-Te'o Family)) and the dialogue for the "Talking Plush Colony" (originally the Talking Plush Troup) are actually warped "chipmunk"-like high-pitched voices similar to The Mice (including Jaq and Gus) off of Walt Disney Animation Studios' complete 3-part "Cinderella" trilogy from 1950 until 2007 because the episodes within Michael's second "Talking Plushie" home movie series are filmed on camcorder ranging from the Complete 4-Part First Season using a Sony CyberShot Digital Camera to the much more stable Midland XTC Digital Camcorder in newer episodes which is suitable for making home movies for iMac desktop comptuers, MacBook Pro laptop computers and even MacBook Air laptop computers and, yes, modern "Post-2006" Windows PC computers including the Windows Vista, The Windows 7 and even newer Windows PC computers including Windows 8 for art's sake. Sadly, after losing the Micro SD Memory Card for The Midland XTC Digital Camcorder, "The All-Star Plushies" was CANCELLED because, as told by Michael, After He's already found the MicroSD on the carpet floor of his basement, He'll IMMEDIATELY REVIVE his "Talking Plushie" Home Movie Ideas under its NEW Title, "The New Adventures of Bancy's Plushies", reviving the power of "The Plushies", this time, with the return of Vanellope Von Schweetz starting with the "New Plushies" pilot episode entitled "Michael's 20th Birthday" which will be scheduled on its release date (on Friday, September 19th, 2014) to be dedicated in loving memory of the late Robin Williams. (who had passed away on Monday, August 11th, 2014) Cast of Plushie Stars and Human Stars This List contains the entire "All-Star Plushie" Cast! (both Plush and Human alike) The Plush Colony or The Talking Plush Troupe *Bancy McMouser II (also known as "Tyrone") - The Lead Character of Michael's 2nd "Talking Plushie" Home Movie Series which is actually a Mint-Conditioned 1990s Mickey Mouse Plush Figure with a felt mouth besides his indentical twin brother, Bancy McMouser I (or Bancy the First) having a Plastic Mouth like the plastic mouth on Percy and the other on Frank. *Wally McMouser - One of The Mousie Triplet Boys (besides Bancy) but his plush-like features nearly bear a striking resemblance on Gus off of Disney's complete "Cinderella" trilogy (1950-2007) and has a voice that sounded familiar to that of Goofy. (This is Because Pinto Colvig then Tony Pope and currently Bill Farmer voiced Goofy in the character's very own voice with matching funny-sounding laugh) *Frank McMouser - The Third of The Mousie Triplet Boys (formerly Streaky in a few episodes) that is originally a "Class of 1993 Graduation"-themed Standing-Up 1990s Mickey Mouse Plush Figure. *Percy McMouser - The Mousie Triplet Boys' Little Brother. *Toby Ratwaller - The Mousie Brothers' Cousin that is actually a TALL 20-Inch Early 2000's Chuck E. Cheese Plush Figure and his voice does have an impression on Charlie Adler voicing characters like Buster Bunny off of "Tiny Toon Adventures" and the tituar characters of Hanna-Barbera's 1990s TV Cartoon "Cow and Chicken". *Fix-It Felix Junior - One of The Main Heroes of the Annie Award-winning Disney Animated Feature of 2012 titled "Wreck-It Ralph", (2012, Annie Award for Best Animated Feature) Fix-It Felix Junior in Plush form originally arrived in the mail during December 2012 after Michael purchased him and a plush version of Vanellope Von Schweetz off of Disney Store Dot Com with the help of his mother but his plush version is one of Bancy's members of his Plush Colony (formerly The Talking Plush Troupe) and acts as if he's a witty kind of cartoon plushie. *Vanellope Von Schweetz - One of The Two Main Heroines of Disney's "Wreck-It Ralph" in Plush form and she only appears in only 3 episodes of The All-Star Plushies' Complete 4-Part First Season before her unexpected dissapearence during January 2014. *Candace Flynn-Fletcher - The Main Antagonist of "The All-Star Plushies" that pick on the other plushies that are nice and good but after Michael starts to hate "Phineas and Ferb", she with plush versions of Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Perry the Platypus in 4-Legged Pet Mode and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro were immeadiately locked up in storage then in the different storage area in the basement (or the garage?) after they last appeared on "Campus Plushies Parts I and II". *Kim Possible - One of The All Star Plushies' main heroines that her cartoon counterpart is part of her own self-titled Disney Channel cartoon series that ran from 2002 until 2007. *Frederick Ratwaller - Toby's Twin Brother that his plush counterpart is a puny 14-Inch Mid-2000's Chuck E. Cheese Plush Figure and is nearly mischievious one time on one of the episodes in The All-Star Plushies' Complete 4-Part First Season titled "All-Star Spraining". *Eugene "Director Mouse" McMouser - The Plush Colony's right-hand plush that is actually a Mickey Mouse plush figure that was originally purchased at a souvenier store in Disney-MGM Studios (currently Disney's Hollywood Studios) in the Early 2000's by The Gammicchia Family during their vacation to Walt Disney World Resort in Lake Buena Vista, Florida. *Preston Mouser - A New 2010s Mickey Mouse Plush Figure in the colony that only appeared in the "All-Star Plushies" episode titled "Campus Plushies Parts I and II". The Humans *Michael Igafo-Te'o as Himself *Jackie Igafo-Te'o as Michael's Mom *Billy Igafo-Te'o as Michael's Dad *Samantha Garcia as Herself *Hannah "Savannah" Garcia as Herself *Emma McQuater as Herself *Bret McQuater as Himself *Sebastian "Bashy" Igafo-Te'o as Himself Episode List A List of Episodes within The Complete Series Itself. *Episode 1 - "Sudden Death Up North" - After some Carnivorous Brute (which later turns out to be Pain King and Steel Toe's right-hand boss, Jackie Oaks, in disguise) tries to "kill off" Kim Possible (as seen on a Season 1 episode of "Kim Possible" titled "Pain King versus Cleopatra") Bancy McMouser II (well, a NEW 12-inch Mickey Mouse Plush Figure (similar to his 2011 counterpart, Bancy McMouser I (or Bancy the First) but with a felt mouth instead of the plastic mouth on Bancy I and on Percy McMouser) throws an angry "Donald Duck"-style fit! (ranging from knocking down DVD boxes as bowling pins to toppling down a metal chair) but when Michael Igafo-Te'o rushes downstairs, ("What's Going On Down There?!") He sees that It was Toby Ratwaller (The Cousin of Bancy McMouser II which is actually a 18-inch Chuck E. Cheese plush figure (originally with a Tie-Dye T-Shirt)) that tried to "attack" Kim Possible so it was decided that Bancy II, Percy McMouser and Company would join Michael for a weekly trip Up North to a Condo at Crystal Mountain in Thompsonville, Michigan so with the aid of plushies like Wally (well, a plush mouse that was similar to Gus off of "Cinderella" but Wally has a voice that sounds similar to that of Goofy of The Disney Animation Fame) and Fix-It Felix Junior (One of The Only Toon Plushies with 5-Fingered Hands (4 Fingers and A Thumb on each of the two hands per plush) instead of 4 (3 Fingers and a Thumb on each of the two hands per plush)) they went to a few obstacles on survival in Northern Michigan where they tried coffee, having Michael throw Wally onto the 2nd floor, (after Candace knocks him down where he lands right smack on the couch in the 1st floor) and where Frederick and Bancy II were teasing each other in a musical way. (using the original broadway cast recording of "Gaston - Reprise" a la iTunes) And Finally when they got home on Sunday, Bancy II with the camera confronts Toby and, thus, Toby reveals the truth that he's seen that it was really Jackie Oaks disguised as "The Jackal" that tried to kill Kim Possible and realized that Kim Possible the Plushie is still alive after they left K.P. and Toby alone for some quality time during the trip up north for a week! *Episode 2 - "All-Star Holiday! - Parts I and II" - After it turns out that an episode of "Kim Possible" was replaced by the "ChalkZone" episode titled "Do The Twitch", an angry Toby Ratwaller, hell-bent for revenge against Rudy Tabootie, threatens the "Countdown to Cyber Monday" donation pitch hostage with a crow-quill fountain pen (similar to the "Bonker D. Bobcat" episode titled "A Dog Day AfterToon" where Pitts the bulldog, after his cartoon show titled "Pitts and Smarts" was cancelled due to it being way too violent, tries to rob the Hollywood bank with a bomb but fails when the bomb's on Pitts and gets arrested for holding the bank hostage which his penalty is 20 Years in Jail) but Bancy McMouser II had already caught him for doing so but Toby wasn't damned to Plush Jail but instead, He was given community service on shoveling the snow off of the sidewalks of The Igafo-Te'o Family Neighbourhood -- Newspaper and All! After a sad-yet-emotionally-heartbreaking story of Bancy McMouser the First being "falsely accused" of Toon-Slaughter and was "discarded" by being stuffed into a Plexiglas display case just his size, Michael is Now MORE DETERMINED than EVER to end Toby's community service and have Toby join them on their trip to Great Wolf Lodge in Traverse City (which is Michael's 2nd Visit there besides his first visit being on December 2012) and The Plushies have many obstacles! (ranging from singing the "Reindeer Rumba" song (as heard on the "Goof Troop" Christmas special, titled "Have Yourself A Goofy Little Christmas") and Percy stopping Bancy II from going crazy on the Disney Channel online TV Schedule to Frederick and Fix-It Felix Junior being friend for life with the ending to the song "Looks Like I Got Me a Friend", (as heard on the 1995 Don Bluth feature film, titled "The Pebble and The Penguin") fun at The Arcade (ranging from a "Wolf"-themed version of Whac-A-Mole known as "Bopp-A-Wolf" to a different "Artic Polar"-themed version of Skee-Ball -- from I.C.E./Innovative Concepts of Entertainmet -- called "Ice Ball") where Michael gets his big prize which is actually a Blue Beacon party light for use as a decoration in his studio apartment. Then they have a Plush-Tacular Christmas in the end! (with the classic Christmas song, "Silent Night") *Episode 3 - "All-Star Spraining!" - When Fix-It Felix Junior gets beaned with a DVD Box (after he accidentally got into a short argument with Director Mouse) and gets amnesia thinking that he's Mickey Mouse, Bancy II and Company must get Fix-It Felix Junior's memory back before time runs out! In the end, during the New Year's after another humorous accident involving the same act of amnesia as the previous year, Michael restores Fix-It Felix Junior's memory by throwing the DVD on his head then he's back to normal then Frederick, who had discovered that Director Mouse (alternately known as "Eugene McMouser") beaned Fix-It Felix Junior on the head first, apoligizes to Bancy II in which he accepts. *Epsiode 4 - "Michael's Big Night" - Michael Igafo-Te'o is interviewed by Mr. Bobble Head (well, a big Mickey Mouse bobble head) and a few Plushies (including Fix-It Felix Junior and Percy McMouser) for their success on The All-Star Plushies' First Four Episodes. *Episode 5 - "I'm Just Wild About Thursdays!" - In This Parodic "Talking Plushie"-based version of the "Hokey Wolf" cartoons, Bancy McMouser II and Wally McMouser have mischef-filled fun on Thursday Night until things went hilariously haywire. *Episode 6 - "Campus Plushies - Parts I and II" - Not Only Toby was Grounded for until Saturday Morning after a HORRIBLE LIE about The State-of-The-Art XEROX Cel Copying System but 2 Talking Plushies -- Preston Mouser (well, a NEW Mickey Mouse Plush in the troup) and Percy McMosuer -- are packed with Michael at his March 2014 return to his own animation college at Kit Young Center dubbed "BancyTOON University", then after Fix-It Felix Junior the Plushie had to get bandages (after was attacked off-screen by Peg-Leg Pete (Mickey Mouse's archnemesis)) when Fix-It Felix appears with the briuses gone (after the bandages were off when the healing was done) they celebrated Hanna "Savannah" Garcia's 19th Birthday at Chuck E. Cheese's in Lansing, Michigan where it was revealed that Bancy McMouser II's only Pepsi craving outisde most NON-PEPSI soda brands (including The Coca-Cola Company, Faygo Beverages, Inc. and Shasta Pop) was none other than Mug Root Beer. (besides A&W Root Beer) and they celebrated Hannah's 19th birthday at the end. -- NOTE: Series Finale Category:Michael's Favorite Articles Category:Original "Michael Igafo-Te'o Film Productions" Films